puppet_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob the Builder (TV Show)
Bob the Builder is a TV show which has became a Puppet Pals TV show. It has been confirmed that the show will have 13 episodes for season 1, have 20 episodes for season 2 and have 23 episodes for season 3. Characters * Bob the Builder: The main protagonist of the series and a friendly builder who owns the machines. * Scoop: A yellow backhoe digger who is the leader of Bob's machines. * Muck: A red dump truck who is one of Bob's machines. * Dizzy: An orange concrete mixer who is one of Bob's machines. * Roley: A road roller who is one of the machines that belong to Bob. * Lofty: A blue crane who is another machine who belongs to Bob. He is also very scared of things very easily. * Wendy: Bob's business partner and a hidden antagonist of the series. * Furious Bob the Builder: The main antagonist of the series and an angry and rude builder who is obsessed with VB longnecks. * Pilchard: Bob's cat. * Bird: A bird who is Roley's best friend. * Travis: A talking tractor. * Spud: A talking scarecrow. * Benny: A machine who appears as a recurring character. * Scrambler: A machine who appears as a recurring character. * Farmer Pickles: A farmer who is the owner of Travis and Spud. * Grabber: An excavator who likes throwing people off a cliff. He is also the secondary antagonist of the series. * The Furious Machines: Mean, evil, violent and angry machines and the tertiary antagonists of the series. * Bob the Wrecker: A man who destroys things. He is also the main antagonist of Bob the Builder episode 3. * Wreck It Ralph: A man who destroys things. He is also the main protagonist of the Disney film of the same titular name. He is an arcade video game villain who, in the game Fix-It Felix Jr., destroys buildings. Ralph was also the main antagonist of Bob the Builder episode 4. * Fix-It Felix: A building fixer. He is the tritagonist of the 2012 Disney film, ''Wreck-It Ralph. He is also ''the titular protagonist of the video game of the same name. He also appears in Bob the Builder episode 4. * Furious Bob: An angry anthropomorphic boxing target who likes being pure evil. * The Steak: One of the teachers that teach people how to be healthy. * The Spinach Can: One of the teachers that teach people how to be healthy. * The Fridge: One of the teachers that teach people how to be healthy. * Italian Chef Pee Pee: A dimwitted Italian chef who likes making soup. Episodes Season 1 * Muck Saves the Day: Episode 1 * The Tip: Episode 2 * Bob the Wrecker: Episode 3 * Wreck It Ralph: Episode 4 * Furious Bob the Boxing Target: Episode 5 * Healthy Teachers: Episode 6 * Furious Bob the Builder's Machines: Episode 7 * Learning about creativity, time and love: Episode 8 * Furious Bob the Builder's tragic backstory: Episode 9 * The theme song competition: Episode 10 * Learning about dreams: Episode 11 * Furious Bob the Builder's Revenge: Episode 12 * Grabber: Episode 13 (last episode) Season 2 * Roley Saves the Day: Episode 1 * Furious Bob the Builder's new plan: Episode 2 * Furious Bob the Builder's house gets destroyed: Episode 3 * Furious Bob the Builder's new house: Episode 4 * The Vacation: Episode 5 * Furious Bob the Builder gets arrested: Episode 6 * Furious Bob the Builder escapes from jail: Episode 7 * Furious Bob the Builder's worst nightmare: Episode 8 * The Skyscraper: Episode 9 * The Building Competition: Episode 10 * Hunting Season: Episode 11 * Grabber's sidekick: Episode 12 * Roley saves the day 2: Episode 13 * Furious Bob the Builder gets hypnotized: Episode 14 * The new members of the Furious Machines: Episode 15 * Furious Bob the Builder meets the new members of the Furious Machines: Episode 16 * The Crow: Episode 17 * The Muppets: Episode 18 * Furious Bob the Builder buys new VB longnecks: Episode 19 * Furious Bob the Builder's dungeon gets destroyed: Episode 20 (last episode) Season 3 * Horror Furious Bob the Builder: Episode 1 * Bob's vacation without Furious Bob the Builder: Episode 2 * Furious Bob the Builder's fake death: Episode 3 * The Bob the Builder characters in real life: Episode 4 * Bob the Slavery Builder: Episode 5 * Wendy's true nature: Episode 6 * The Tip 2: Episode 7 * Brainwashed: Episode 8 Trivia * Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty are the only characters to appear in every single episode as most of the characters only appear in one episode and Furious Bob the Builder, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud, Farmer Pickles, Benny, Scrambler, Grabber and the Furious Machines are considered recurring characters and they do not appear in all episodes but they appear in most episodes. * Farmer Pickles does not appear in season 1 unlike Travis and Spud. However, he did appear in season 2. * Characters in the show such as Wendy, Furious Bob the Builder, Grabber and the Furious Machines have died a few times, but they later return despite their deaths. Category:Puppet Pals TV shows Category:Swearing videos